Christmas Babysitting
by Ilatan
Summary: Rin and Len have to look after Miku and Kaito's kids on Christmas eve, but Len is so grumpy and he doesn't like kids, how are things going to turn out? Read to find out! RinxLen, one-shot.


Christmas Babysitting

Rin's P.O.V

My eyes are half open, I just now woke up, I took my phone that was on a mini table next to my bed to look at what time it is now, it was 6:54 am, I better get up, I have lots of things to do today, and christmas is after 2 days, I need to do shopping for christmas, and I have some works to do, I turn my head around to see my husband is still sleeping, his eyes were gently closed and his hair was messy and his hair wasn't in his usual ponytail, me and my husband Len have been married for about a year, and I know Len since I was a child, Len is older than me though.

I need to wake him up because if I don't he wont wake up until the noon.

"Wake up sleepy head." I whispered close to his ear while gently shaking his shoulder.

He didn't reponse, or even wake up.

"Len, wake up honey."

"Hmn." He mumbled sleeply.

"C'mon Lenny, get up and get ready for work."

Too bad that Len doesn't have a winter break.

"Just give me more five minutes..."

I sighed, he always say that but I know how I will wake him up.

"Get up now or no bananas for a week." I excliamed.

Len then opened his eyes and looked up at me, and sat up annoyed.

"Gee...I give up." He said as he got up from the bed.

Huh, I tell him that every morning, it always work!

I went to the kitchen, I am making breakfast for Len and me, waffles sound good.

The breakfast is ready, me and Len sat down to eat, I am eating waffles with yummy orange juice, while Len is also eating waffles but with coffee, Len doesn't like orange juice or orange, but drinking coffee with waffles doesn't seem yummy, I don't like coffee neither Len, but he drink so much coffee since he stay up late every night working on his laptop, so he drinks it to help him stay awake.

"Are you going to late coming back today?" I asked him, most of the times Len late coming back home, he works a lot, he runs his father's work after his father's retire.

"I don't know...I will come back as soon as I can." He replied with a small smile on his face.

"I am going out shopping today."

"Alright, do you need money?" He asked me.

I nodded, and he take his wallet out from his pocket since he already changed from his pajamas after he got up from bed, then he handed me money, the only good thing about Len's job that he gets lots of money, oh well after all this working he deserve to be paid well.

"Don't late, okay?"

"Say that to yourself banana head." I said laughing.

He rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, I did as well.

"It is time for me to go to work, I will see you in the evning." Len said while wearing his coat, it looks too cold outside, and it started snowing, good that Len goes to work by a car.

Len is ready to leave, he is wearing his coat now and he has his laptop with him.

"Goodbye sweetheart." He said kissing my cheek.

I blushed a little, I can't believe after all this time me and Len spent together I still blush when he kisses me, oh well, that is a good thing, right?

Len chuckled and opened the door, and when he was going to leave I stopped him, he was confused.

"It is really cold outside, you need to wear your scarf." I said as I went to get it for him.

After I found it, I went back to Len who was waiting me, I placed it around his neck, it was a yellow scarf, I made this scarf for him when we were at highschool, yes don't be surprised that I made it, I took weaving lessons to make it, it was a present from me to Len.

Len smiled at me and pecked my lips gently and left.

-Later-

I am sitting down on the couch with my orange laptop on my lap, and I am also drinking tea, I am working now, oh well not really working I am actually writing, my job -it is not really a job- is to write articles and I publish them on the internet, I enjoy doing this, I am working on an article for Christmas, who support me to write them is Len, and he read all of my articles, he always says that they are great and he helps me with them sometimes.

When I was writing my phone started to ring, I looked at who was calling and it was my best friend Miku.

"Hello?" I said answering her call.

"Hi Rin!" She greeted.

"Hey Miku...long time no see, ha?"

"Sorry about that, I was kinda busy, so how are you?"

"I am fine, what about you?" I asked her.

"Pretty good...Rin, I need to see you today."

"Today? Hmm, I am going shopping today, I will go to the mall, I will call you when I am there, kay?"

"Yes, see ya."

"Bye." I said as I hunged up, Miku is my best friend but lately I haven't seen her pretty much, Miku is also married, she is married to Kaito, they also have kids, Gee!

Oh well, Miku is older than me and Kaito is older than Len, and they married before us.

I wonder why did Miku wants to see me out of sudden?

-Later at the mall-

I met up with Miku at the mall, we decided to have something to drink, we went to a cafe in the mall, we sat on a table near the window, I ordered green tea and Miku ordered ice cream, Gee, it is too cold to eat ice cream, Kaito is affecting on her a lot.

"So how are you and Len doing?" She asked.

"Really good, I just wish he would work less." I sighed.

"Good that he works a lot, it better than he stays in your face all the day, men are annoying when they stay at home."

I laughed, it seems that Miku is having a hard time, does Kaito stay at home a lot?

"Why are you saying that? From what I know Kaito is also a busy man."

"Yes he is, I was just saying the truth."

I rolled my eyes, it is good to talk to Miku and hung out with her again.

"Hey Rin?"

"Hm?"

"Can you do for me a favor?" She asked, she was kinda nervous.

I knew that Miku wants to see me all of sudden was because she wants me to do something for her.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked.

"Oh well..I don't know from where I should start.."

I rose an eyebrow, what does she want?

"Oh well, Kaito has a dinner with important people, he works for them, and this dinner is very important and since I am his wife I have to go with him." Miku said quickly.

"I don't understand, how can I help you with that?" I asked confused.

"Oh well...umm..."

"What?"

"You see...we can't take our children with us to the dinner, and..."

"And what?"

"And I was thinking if you can look after them when we are out."

"What?"

"Please Rin!"

"Make your mother looks after them."

"She can't, she is busy."

"Busy with what?" I asked.

"I am not really sure, please Rin, no one accepted to look after them."

"Why don't you call a babysitter?"

"Because most of the babysitters are calling their boyfriends and friends after the parents leave, I don't want them to make a party in my house."

"Miku, I am sorry, but I can't..."

"Please Rin, please, this dinner is too important to Kaito!"

"I have to ask Len..."

"Oh c'mon, you don't have to ask him about everything, just say yes!" She yelled.

What's wrong with her?

"I don't know.."

"Please, pleaseeee, if me and Kaito don't go to that dinner they may fire Kaito, who knows!"

"Uhhh..."

"PLEASE!" she begged.

"Fine!" I sighed.

"Yay! You are the best friend in the world!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I know..so when do you want me to look after your kids?" I asked her.

"Oh well...uhhh...hehe..."

"What?"

"On Christmas eve." She said smiling nervously.

"WHAT?"

"Please Rin! Please!" She begged again.

I want to spend Christmas eve with Len not babysitting.

"Miku, I don't know, Len is going to stay at home on Christmas eve, I have been waiting for it for a month so I can spend time with Len."

"Just count them as your children, soon you and Len will have kids, so count my kids yours."

I blushed at the thought of me and Len having babies together.

"Fine..."

I hope Len doesn't mind...

* * *

Len was sitting down working on his laptop like always, he came home on evning and we already had dinner, Len looks in a good mood, and he seems to be relaxed oh well not really since he is working, but I think this is my chance to tell him that we are going to look after Miku and Kaito's children on Christmas eve.

I made for Len some cappuccino, it is better than coffee, I then handed him the mug.

"Thank you sweety." He said smiling when I handed him his yellow mug, and I smiled back at him.

He took a sip from his cappuccino and he seems to like it.

"Hmm, it is yummy."

I giggled, I am glad that he likes it.

"Hey Len, I need to talk to you about something..." I said nervously.

Len looked at me and closed his laptop and put it away, he knows that I hate it when I am talking to him and he is looking at his laptop and working.

"What's it bunny?" He asked and I blushed.

"Oh well, I saw Miku today..."

"Really? How she and Kaito are doing?" He asked.

"They are fine, what I am trying to say is that she asked me to do something and I said yes..."

"What did she asked you to do?" He asked taking another sip from his cappuccino.

"...u-uhh...she asked me if I can look after her kids..and I said y-yes.."

Len was silent for a moment then he smiled and said "Oh okay."

Oh wow, I didn't expect that, oh well you see Len hate kids, pets even plants and flowers, he dislikes everything, except me, bananas and his job, he likes food as well, most of it.

I laughed nervously, I am glad this went well.

"When are you going to look after them?" He asked smiling warmly at me.

Oh, this is the hard part.

"...On Christmas eve."

"What?!"

"What what?" I laughed nervously.

"Rin...tell her no!"

"I can't, I already said yes.."

Len sighed and threw his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Fine.."

"Sorry.."

"Nah, it is okay." Len gave me a half smile.

"Don't worry Len, they are little kids, they sleep early."

"I know..I just wanted to spend Christmas eve with you...only with you."

I blushed and giggled nervously, I hope Christmas eve goes good.

-Later on the day before Christmas-

It was afternoon, and I am in the kitchen cooking, I have been working since the morning, I think the food I am making is a lot, it is just me and Len and two little kids, we wont eat all this food.

I checked the oven, I am baking a chocolate cake, it is not ready yet, it looks yummy, and the smell is amazing.

Len entered the kitchen, he must smelt the smell of the food I am making, men only care about food.

"What are you cooking?" He asked in a childish way.

"Food."

"I know it is food silly, what kind of food?" He asked.

"Guess~"

"I smell chicken...and chocolate."

"I also made for you banana muffins~"

"Yum yum~ you are the best wife in the world!" Len grined wildly.

"Oh I know!" I chuckled.

"Can I have some? Please?" He begged.

"No! You need to wait."

"Please, please, please!"

"Fine, but only one!"

"Yay!"

"Go out, I don't want to show you where I did hide them."

Len gave me a childish look and went out, I laughed, I don't mean to hide food, but if I give those muffines to Len they wont last for tonight, hehe.

* * *

I went out of the kitchen hiding a muffin behind my back, Len was sitting down on the couch watching TV because I told him he can't work today.

"Lenny~ guess what did I get you."

Len's eyes started to sparkle, Gee, sometimes I think he loves bananas more than me.

"A banana muffin?" He asked while his eyes are still sparkling.

"Yes, here!" I said handing him the muffin.

He gladly took it and started to stare at it, I decided to go back to the kitchen to give him some time alone with his 'muffin'.

I am back to the kitchen and I checked the chocolate cake again, it is ready now, I wore my yellow oven mittens and opened the oven and took out the chocolate cake from it, and I put it in the fridge so it will cool down.

Then I saw Len again entering the kitchen and he has my phone with him.

"Miku was calling and I answered her, I hope you don't mind...she wants to talk to you." Len explained giving me my phone.

I gave him a smile saying it is okay and I took my phone from him.

"Hello Miku?"

"Hey Rin! I just want to you that I will be at your house after about half an hour." Miku said.

"Oh alright, I am waiting for you guys."

"Yes, we wont late, bye!"

"Bye."

"So? What did she want?" Len asked, I thought he already left the kitchen.

"Nothing, she is just telling me that she will be here soon." I replied.

Len rolled his eyes, Len doesn't like Miku, he thinks she is annoying, oh well, she is sometimes.

After about 20 minutes there were a knock on the door, she came early.

I went to open the door, and when I did I saw Miku smiling with her two children, Mikuo and Kaiko.

Mikuo was the older son, he is about five years old, and Kaiko is about three years old, Miku's children are still very young, she can't leave them alone at home.

"Hello Miku, come in." I said greeting her.

"Oh no I can't, Kaito is waiting me in the car."

"Tell him to come, I will make for you some tea." I said smiling.

"I am sorry, we can't."

"It is still early for your dinner I think."

"Uhh..."

"What?"

"Here Rin, take this bag, it has all what you need for looking after Mikuo and Kaiko." Miku said as she handed me a blue baby bag, I hold it and it was so freaking heavy, what does it have? Rocks?

"Rin, there is a teddy bear in this bag, click on his tummy and the teddy bear will start singing a song, they fall asleep when they hear him sings!"

I nodded, I have to remember this.

"If you need anything call me, bye!" She said and left quickly, weird.

I closed the door and put the heavy bag on the floor, now what?

I looked at the children and they look like angels, awww.

Len's P.O.V

I saw Rin with Miku and Kaito's kids, Rin was talking to them, this isn't the first time we see or talk to them.

I can't believe that I am going to spend tonight with those kids, gah!

"Here kids, sit here." Rin said, she sat those kids next to me on the couch, I was eating popcorn while watching a movie.

"Hey Len." Rin came close to me and whispered in my ear.

"Hmm?"

"I still have few things to do in the kitchen, please look after them until I come back." She whispered, why is she whispering?

I nodded, I have to babysit kids in Christmas eve, great, things can't go worse, can it?

Rin left me with the kids, they were both staring at me.

"What?" I asked while eating more popcorn.

"I also want to eat popcorn." Little Kaiko said.

"Little girls don't eat popcorn." I told her.

"Please uncle Len." She begged, I am not her uncle, why is she calling me her uncle?

"No!" I said, why I am being mean to her? She is just a little girl.

Then she bursted in tears and started to cry out very loud.

I saw Rin running toward us and she has a worried face.

"Kaiko, why are you crying?" Rin asked Kaiko while trying to calm her down.

"Uncle Len didn't let me eat popcorn!" Kaiko cried while her hand pointed at me.

Rin gave me an angry look, she glared at me, then she took the bowl that has popcorn from me and gave it to Kaiko.

"Eh?"

"Len, don't be mean to those kids!" Rin yelled at me.

What? She is in their side?

"Fuck my life." I mumbled, Rin wasn't able to here it.

"I am going back to the kitchen, try to be nice to Mikuo and Kaiko."

"Fine."

Rin left once again, those devils were eating my popcorn, I decided to ignore them and focus on the movie, it was a horror movie, I always watch these kind of movies alone, Rin doesn't like them, she gets scared when she watchs them, they aren't scary unless you are watching them after midnight.

Those kids started to watch the movie with me, and from the way they looked, they didn't like it. Good.

"Uncle Len, can you change the channel?" Mikuo asked me.

Heck no.

"No." I said coldly.

"Please...this movie is scary..." Mikuo said in fear.

"The movie is going to end soon so wait."

Mikuo nodded, and they both continued watching the movie with me.

The movie got to the 'scary' part, it wasn't really scary, anyway, when those devils so the blood in the movie they screamed.

Fuck.

Rin walked toward us, she looks mad, oh no.

"Len Kagamine, what did you do to those kids this time?" She asked.

"Nothing, I am just watching a movie." I replied simply.

Rin looked at the TV and watched what was on.

"Len! This things aren't for children!" She yelled at me and held the remote control and changed the channel, she put on some kids channel, dah.

Now I am sitting down babysitting some rats and watching cartoons.

Why I am doing this? Oh right now I remember, I am doing it for Rin.

Why doesn't she look after them? Why do I have to be the one who is looking after them?

When I was deep in thoughts I saw Mikuo getting closer to me and he was staring at me, weird.

"What?" I asked.

"Uncle Len...I need..."

"You need what?" I asked annoyed.

"I need to pee..."

"The bathroom is over there." I said as my hand pointed to the bathroom.

"I don't know how to do it by myself.."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Mom or dad always help me."

What the heck? Isn't he old enough to go to the bathroom by himself?

I am NOT going to do this!

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Should I ask aunt Rin?.."

First, she isn't your aunt, second, heck no!

"No! Go by yourself!"

"I don't know..."

I started to curse, why things have to be like this?

"Fine.." I sighed.

-Later-

When this nightmare is going to end?

Those kids were playing with the toys they brought and they were singing loud as well, and I was cursing my life.

I looked at them, but I only saw Mikuo...where did that little devil go?

I stood up and looked around, Rin will be mad at me if I don't look after those kids.

Then I saw her, she was painting, on the wall, with ink, FUCK!

Where did she get the ink from?!

"Kaiko! Stop!" I said running toward her.

She didn't stop until I reached her and took the ink from her.

And when I did that, she cried, again.

Fuck, shit, fuck!

Now mad Rinny will come and yell at me.

"Shhh! Stop crying!" I whispered trying to shut her up.

It didn't work.

"Here, take it." I gave her back the ink, and she stopped crying.

She then smiled and continued painting on the wall.

"Draw on paper!"

"No!" She laughed.

This is WAR!

* * *

Those rats were jumping on the couch whild

watching some cartoon, while I was planning how I am going to beat them.

I looked at the bag that they brought with them, it has toys in it, I am searching for anything useful I can find in it, then I saw a yo-yo, perfect.

I walked toward the Christmas tree that Rin decorated last week without anyone noticing me.

Rinny spent a lot of time decorating Christmas tree, if anything happens to this Christmas tree Rin will be furious. Good.

What I am going to do is hitting this lovely Christmas tree with this yo-yo, that will make it fall down on the floor, and Rin will be mad if anyone touch it.

I did what I planned, the tree fell down, I left the yo-yo near the tree, that will make Rin blame those rats.

When the Christmas tree fell down I quickly run off, I went to my and Rin's bedroom.

The kids were confused about what just happened, soon Rin arrived and took a look on the Christmas tree.

"...Who did that?" Rin exclaimed almost crying.

"We don't know, maybe it fell by itself.." Mikuo said.

Then I walked out of the room and acted like I don't know what did just happen.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Christmas tree..." Rin started to say but she stopped when she saw the yo-yo toy beside the Christmas tree.

She took it and started looking at it confused.

"This is the first time I see this yo-yo..." Rin said, she is still staring at the toy.

"It is mine..." Mikuo said.

"It is yours? So you caused it to fall down?" Rin asked getting mad, ha, my plan is working.

"No aunt Rin...I didn't play with my yo-yo yet.." Mikuo said looking down.

C'mon Rin, get mad at him, yell at him, kick him out, anything!

"It is fine..everyone is okay, so that is what matters." Rin said smiling.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Am I the only one who get yelling at? She only gets mad at me! That is so unfair!

"What do you mean by it is fine? It is Not fine! Look at what did those rats do!" I yelled angrily.

"Len, no need to be mad like this, and don't call them rats!" Rin yelled back at me.

"They are devils." I said glaring at those rats.

"Len!"

"What?"

"Look at them, they are like angels." Rin said.

I looked at them, they smiled at me, my poor Rin, they washed her brain.

"Y'know what? I am going to work now, it is better than looking after those kids." I yelled.

"But I told you there is no working on Christmas eve!" Rin exclaimed.

"And I told you to not bring those kids on Christmas eve!"

"..."

I can't believe that I am arguing with my Rin like this because of those demons.

Rin looked sad, I didn't mean to upset her...

"Rin..." I whispered to her, I feel guilty.

She just left and went back to the kitchen, I think she is going to cry...

This is all THEIR fault.

I glared at them, I hate children, specially those.

I sat down on the couch, they did as well, fuck.

I opened my laptop and I started working, maybe working will calm me down.

Rin's P.O.V

I am trying my best to not cry, Len is being super mean, I am not mad at him, I am just upset...

Saying yes to Miku for babysitting her children was a bad idea.

I am not sure if Len is mad at me or not, I hope he is not, it is Christmas eve, we should be happy, not like this...

Len is too grumpy...

I saw Mikuo enters the kitchen.

"What do you want Mikuo?" I asked him giving him a fake smile, he is just a little kid, he will feel sad if he saw adults crying, he will think that it is because of him.

"Me and my sister are thirsty...Can you make us leek juice, aunt Rin?"

Leek juice? Yuck.

"Umm, I don't have any, would you like milk?"

He nodded smiling and left.

* * *

I made two cups of milk to the little kids, they were sitting on the couch, they look happy being here.

I looked at Len, he is working, like always.

"Here kids." I said handing them the cups.

"Thank you aunt Rin." Kaiko thanked me, she is so cute.

Mikuo also thanked me, seeing them happy made me feel better.

Mikuo and Kaiko start jumping on the couch with the cups in their hands.

"Kids, calm down.." I said, but they didn't listen.

"Mikuo, Kaiko, stop before-" before I was able to finish the sentence Mikuo dropped his cup that was full of milk, he dropped it on...Len's laptop.

The milk covered Len's laptop, it also went on Len is lap, Len stood up immediately while holding his laptop.

Most of the milk was dropped on Len's laptop, there were a lot, it was like 2 litres of milk, what the heck?

Mikuo's cup wasn't big!

Len's laptop went dead...oh no.

Both of Mikuo and Kaiko got up from the couch and hid behind me, they are afraid of Len's reaction, oh well, I am afraid of it as well...

I heard Len curse, he tried to turn his laptop on again but it was no use.

He looked at us, his face is red from anger.

"This was your idea for us to babysit those demons! Look at what they did!" He yelled.

"..."

I didn't know what to say, Len is really mad.

"This is your fault! I have been working on this for 2 months! It is all gone now!" He yelled at me again.

I am about to cry, he is blaming me for this, he is right, it is my fault.

He went to our bedroom, soon he went out if it, he changed his clothes and he also wore his coat.

He glared at us and opened the door and went out and slammed the door behind him.

I feel weak, I am barely standing, Len had never been mad at me like this before.

I am trying not to cry, but it hurts, Len hates me, doesn't he?

I started to cry, it is my fault that his laptop stopped working, but that doesn't mean that he has to be mad like this.

Mikuo and Kaiko also started crying, I sat on the couch with them and we hugged each other.

"I am sorry aunt Rin..." Mikuo said while crying.

"It is not your fault..."

They are just little children, they didn't mean it.

Soon we all stopped crying, we shouldn't cry, it is Christmas eve.

"Are you hungry?" I asked them, I tried to smile, but I couldn't.

They nodded silently.

I made a lot of food for tonight, we better be happy and eat it all!

I was going to stand up when the door was open, it was Len, he came back.

I froze, I thought he is not going to come back soon.

His face was blanked, he doesn't look mad anymore, that is a good thing.

He walked taword us, he was now right in front of me, me and Kiko and Mikuo looked up at him waiting what is going to happen.

"I am sorry." He apologized.

What? Is he really Len? Len doesn't apologize, and I think he has the right to be mad, he has been working a lot, and all his work is gone now, oh well...

"I am sorry uncle Len..." Mikuo said as he started crying again.

"It is okay." Len said smiling.

Did something happen to Len? Because Len hate Mikuo and Kaiko, and they ruined his work.

"C'mon, it is Christmas eve! We need to party!" Len exclaimed happily.

We nodded, maybe Len decide to forget about what happened?

-Later-

We were sitting down on the table, and we were eating the food that I made, all of us were smiling and laughing, it feels so great, I can feel the joy of the Christmas!

Len wasn't grumpy at all, he is really happy, all of us are happy!

After we ate the dinner and had the desert, Kaiko and Mikuo were watching the Christmas tree after we fixed it while me and Len are cleaning up.

When me and Len were alone at the kitchen I apologized "I am very sorry.."

"Nah, it is not a problem, I am the one who is sorry, I am sorry for yelling at you." Len said kissing my forehead.

"I forgive you." I said smiling.

"Good."

"What about your work?" I asked looking down, and Len started to laugh.

"What?" I asked confused why Len is laughing?

"Lets just say, before they came here I copied my work on a CD, you can say that I had feelings that this was going to happen."

"Then why did you get mad?"

"I was mad at the babysitting thing..." Len chuckled.

"What did you change your mind?" I asked him while looking deeply at his dark blue eyes.

"When I went out and walked in the streets, everyone were with their families, and I also wanted to be with my family...Rin, you are my family." Len said giving me the warmest smile in the world.

I blushed and I hugged Len, maybe I was overthinking about Len being super mean.

Len hugged me back, this Christmas eve is perfect.

* * *

Kaiko and Mikuo lied down on my and Len's bed, they are tired and sleepy, they can't stay awake any longer.

Me and Len tried to make them fall asleep but we weren't able to.

"Now I remember, Miku told me about the teddy bear!" I said remembering what Miku said.

"What?" Len asked confused.

"Wait."

I went out of the room to search for the bag, I found it and I started to look for the teddy bear inside of it, I found it, it was an orange teddy bear and he is wearing a blue shirt.

I came back with the teddy bear, Len still was sitting down on the bed.

I pressed on the teddy bear's tummy, and the teddy bear started singing a song just like how Miku said.

Mikuo and Kaiko fell asleep quickly, they looked so peaceful, I covered them with the blanket, now we need to wait their parents to come and take them back home.

"You were right Rin, they look like angels." Len said kissing my cheek and wrapping his arms around me pulling me close to him.

"Hmm yes they are." I replied resting my head on his chest.

"Miku and Kaito are lucky." Len said in a childish way and I giggled.

"I also want to have kids, Rin." Len whispered in my ears, and my face became like a tomato.

I think that me and Len having a baby would be lovely.

-Later-

Miku and Kaito were here, they came to take Mikuo and Kaiko.

"So how did the dinner go?" I asked Miku.

"It went perfect!" Miku said smiling.

Kaito and Len was in the bedroom, they are going to carry Mikuo ans Kaiko to Kaito is car, because they are both sleeping.

"Did everything go okay? Did they cause any troubles?" Miku asked me.

"No, they were like angels." I smiled.

"Glad to hear that, then I think you wont mind to look after them on the new year eve with Len."

"NO!"

 ** _The End!_**

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! It is not Chritmas yet, kt still Christmas eve, but you got the point, Right?

I hope you liked this story, it needed mord work, I don't think that it is good, I just wanted to write something for Chrjstmas! :)

Sorry about my English mistakes! XD

Thank you for reading and please review! (:


End file.
